A Foe From Other Origins DBZ
by Brad the Angelboi
Summary: The days are calm as Goku and Krillin are enjoying a nice day at the kami house. Without warning dark clouds approach foreboading troouble. How will Goku and Krillin fair?


_**A Foe from Other Origins**_

_A Dragon Ball Z Story_

_Written by Brad the Angelboi_

**Note All DBZ characters and other trademarks are owned by their respected companies. Diahs and anything related to the book in which he came from belongs to me the writer of The Unsanctioned Battle. **

_The day is calm and blue as the gulls fly over the Kami House. Master Roshi had been sleeping outside most of the day while Goku and Krillin gazed at the sea. As they watched the waves move towards their feet and slowly fall back towards the ocean they felt relaxed. A voice then suddenly demanded, _"WHERE'S GOHAN?" _and the relaxation suddenly became worry._

_Goku quickly turned around and replied, _"I don't know Chichi; I thought he was in the house with you studying." "Don't play innocent with me Goku! I know you let him leave the house to have fun." Chichi snapped back. _Krillin looked at Goku with a wry smile and said, _"You are in for it now." _And Goku gulped loudly._

_Chichi stormed over towards Goku and he became worried. Then without warning a loud clang was heard as a frying pan bounced off his head. Chichi then continued saying, _"How could you do this Goku? Our son is going to be a brilliant student and you keep letting him get away!" "I'm sorry Chichi." Goku managed to say. "You had better be!" Chichi replied.

_Chichi continued to scold Goku for a little longer then quickly hurried back into the house to make dinner. Krillin sighed and then said, _"You sure are lucky Goku." "Why do you say that Krillin?" Goku asked. "You have a wife and kid to keep you busy and I don't. All I have to do around here is talk to Master Roshi and the others." Krillin explained.

_Goku laughed for a moment as some clouds began to roll in slowly. He then looked at Krillin and said, _"I know what you mean. There haven't been any new threats lately. Not to mention any new foes to defeat. So living a peaceful life is becoming dull." _Krillin sighed again as he looked into the sky and when he saw the clouds he gasped._

_Goku notice Krillin's expression and asked, _"What is the matter Krillin? Something wrong?" _Krillin could only point and Goku followed his fingers to see what Krillin is worried about. The clouds in the distance were very dark in color and were only gathered in one spot. The other clouds near it were white in color and did not seem to be affected by the black ones._

_From the many things they fought and seen they knew it was trouble. The clouds seemed to be moving towards the Kami House as if they were being called to there. Goku quickly turned to Krillin and yelled, _"Get everyone to safety and if you can look for Gohan. When you are done come back I might need your help." "Right!" Krillin promptly replied.

_Krillin quickly ran towards Master Roshi who was still in his chair sleeping lifted him into his arms and ran inside. Goku turned his gaze back towards the clouds that were not far from the island now. Goku knew that whatever happens from these clouds a battle will be coming. Goku only hoped that the new foe that could be coming was not looking to destroy the world._

_Goku looked behind himself to see everyone getting inside a hover car and getting ready to leave. Goku heard Chichi yelling about leaving dinner duties while Krillin was trying to get her into the car. Krillin stayed behind as planned as they flew off away from danger. Krillin then quickly ran back to Goku and asked, _"Did anything happen yet?" "Not yet but it will shortly." Goku replied anxiously. "You almost look as though you are happy about this." Krillin remarked.

_In a way Goku was happy for he would be able to fight again and become stronger. With every battle he learns more and gains strength to fight even more powerful foes. The clouds had finally stopped overhead them and they looked up. The clouds were swirling in a clockwise fashion and were gaining in speed. Goku could only hope the possible foe from this oddity would not be too powerful._

_Without warning a bright flash of lightning cracked in front of them and it struck the ground in front of them. After the Lightning had struck there seemed to be a thin bright line remaining in the air. As soon as Goku went to move towards it, the line began to stretch out in all directions in a circular shape._

_As the line stretched it took the shape of a circular ring with many odd letters surrounding it. Inside the ring was a bright fluctuation of colors moving about they have never seen before. Goku once again began to move towards the object but a sound was heard from the ring. Then to both Krillin's and Goku's surprise, they saw what seemed to be a foot coming out of it. As they continued to watch more and more of the new foe appeared._

_In a matter of minutes the new foe had emerged completely from the ring. The ring then closed behind the enemy and they remained on guard. Goku examined the foe before him to find it was completely covered in armor. A weapon which seemed to be a sword, also hung from its side. The adversary then suddenly moved and as it raised its head Goku realized it was a man of sorts that looked very different from normal men._

_Goku continued to examine the man who had black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were silver in color and his armor was adorned with many markings of sorts. The man seemed to ignore Goku and Krillin as he moved towards the water and looked out over the sea with a deep expression._

_Goku then decided to say, _"Who are you and what do you want?" _The man did not say anything in response. The man then turned to Goku and asked, _"Where am I?" _Goku looked him sternly and said, _"This is a planet called Earth." "Earth you say? Hmmm…very interesting." "What is so interesting about it?" Krillin asked.

_The man looked at Krillin and smiled slightly. He then said, _"I can tell that you both are powerful fighters. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Diahs Gallant." "My name is Goku and this here is Krillin." Goku quickly responded. "I ask you again. What do you want?" Goku continued.

_Diahs' smile quickly turned into a serious expression and said, _"I am about to tell you something very important so listen well." "Is that so? Well then tell us." Goku demanded. "As you have most likely seen I came to this place from a portal of sorts." Diahs explained. "That portal has closed behind me now and I am stuck here for some time." Diahs continued.

_Goku remembered the ring of light that he came from and replied, _"Yeah what about it?" "I came to this world by mistake due to a spell someone had cast in my world. I was sucked in and transported to many a different times and places." Diahs continued.

_Krillin thought for a moment while Goku looked at Diahs in utter confusion. Krillin then asked, _"So how are you supposed to return to your own world?" _Diahs sighed deeply and said, _"I do not know for certain. It seems the portal returns to suck me in again every now and then."

_Goku became worried and quickly yelped, _"Does that mean we will be sucked in if we are near?" _Diahs began to laugh for a moment and said, _"No do not worry for it only affects me." "Well that's good to know." Goku replied. "So what will you do until the portal returns?" Krillin asked.

_Diahs began to remove all of his wears until all he had left was his breastplate and his normal clothes. Goku looked at him with wonder and asked, _"What are you doing that for?" _Diahs then looked at him and said, _"Seeing how you both are fighters I wish to challenge you to a battle."

_Krillin chuckled a bit and quickly said, _"I am not certain you would be much of a challenge seeing how you came from a world different from ours. I mean come on. You're in armor!" _Before Goku could warn Krillin about his unwise remarks Diahs had already began to move. Before Krillin realized what happened, he was slammed to the ground by a thunderous straight right punch from Diahs._

_Goku looked at his fallen comrade and yelled, _"Krillin are you okay?" "Do not worry Goku. I did not hit him too hard. I only wished to demonstrate my fighting ability." Diahs stated. _Krillin began to stir about as he said, _"Okay I am sorry that I doubted you." "It is okay lad. Many kids are very sure of themselves." Diahs replied.

_Krillin began to fume a bit as Goku said, _"He isn't a child. He is actually an adult." _Diahs looked at him with a surprised look and said, _"Oh! I am sorry I did not know." "It's okay. You are not the first to do that." "Well then do either of you except my challenge?" Diahs asked. "I think I will sit this one out." Krillin replied.

_Goku began to stretch out as he said with a grin, _"I will take you on. I have been looking for someone new to train against." "I see…well then prepare for a good fight. I have abilities you may not know are possible." Diahs explained. "I have some moves like that too Diahs!" Goku said with a minor laugh.

_Diahs regarded Goku and sensed an unfamiliar power emanating from him. Diahs knew he would have to watch for any special attacks that could end the fight too quickly. Diahs stood before Diahs with only his chestplate remaining from his armor._

_Goku also regarded Diahs and felt that he was going to be a challenge. The only thing that Goku wore was his usual orange training outfit. Goku watched as Diahs' armor shined in the light. Goku then asked, _"Aren't you going to take that off?" "No I prefer to fight with this on until I need to take it off." Diahs replied. "Well alright. If you say so." Goku continued.

_They continued to stare at each other for what seemed forever until Diahs said, _"Who shall lead off?" _Goku thought for a moment and said, _"I will…unless you want to?" "You may start." Diahs replied. _Goku then got into his fighting stance and Diahs followed in kind._

_Krillin sat back and hoped that nothing overly dangerous would happen so he could enjoy the show. Krillin wondered how long it would take for Goku to win the battle and figured he should not underestimate Diahs._

_Goku suddenly sprang into action with a running attack in mind and Diahs also charged towards Goku. Before they met in the center, Goku suddenly vanished for a moment and reappeared next to Diahs. Diahs followed his movements closely and threw his arm up to block an incoming kick._

_Diahs then retaliated by dropping low causing Goku's momentum to carry him forward and Diahs came back with a hard right hand. Goku pushed the fist away and then swung his leg in a side kick towards Diahs head. Diahs leaned back and came back forward quickly with his head and planted a hard forehead against Goku's face._

_Goku took the blow and landed firmly back on his feet and Diahs return to his fighting stance. Goku amazed by his speeds said, _"You fight pretty good Diahs." "As do you Goku." Diahs replied in kind. "Do you want to take it to the maximum?" Goku asked. "Yes let us do that." Diahs replied with a grin.

_Goku began to lift into the air as he began to fly and Diahs was surprised he could fly without wings. Goku looked at Diahs and shouted, _"We are going to head to an island where we can fight without damaging anything important. Can you fly?" _Diahs looked up at Goku and decided not to tell him that he could since it would reveal his special power and replied, _"No I cannot."

_Goku suddenly looked out into the open and yelled, _"Nimbus!" _and Diahs wondered why he yelled such a thing. To Diahs' surprise a little yellowish cloud started flying towards Diahs and caused Diahs to put up his guard. The little cloud stopped before Diahs and Goku yelled, _"See if you can sit on Nimbus."

_Diahs was a bit skeptical of the idea of sitting on a cloud but decided to try anyway. Unbeknownst to Diahs, Goku was also using Nimbus to test Diahs for a pure heart. Diahs tried to sit on Nimbus and as he sat he could feel as though were sitting on something solid and let go._

_To Goku's delight, Diahs was able to sit on Nimbus without a problem. Nimbus suddenly began to ascend into the air and Krillin decided to stay near the house just in case and watch the battle from afar. Nimbus began to take off and Goku lead the way with Diahs holding on tightly._

_Diahs gazed out over the sea to find the world he was on was much like his own but with many odd structures he has never seen. On the way to the Island, Diahs saw what appeared to be a ship that had no sails on it. He also saw a large gray structure of some sort with many people near or in it._

_It only took a little time to reach the island and Nimbus began to descend towards the island with Goku. When Nimbus was close enough to the ground Diahs hopped off and nimbus flew away. Goku began to stretch again and Diahs only smiled knowing that Goku was considerate enough to battle in a secluded place._

_Diahs also stretched out somewhat before standing quite steadily in one spot. Goku also stood in one spot quite steadily and they both stared each other down with intensity. Diahs was the first to cut to the chase as he began to channel his energy within him and Goku followed in kind._

_As they both gathered their energy, the ground beneath them began to quake as though the very world they were standing on was shaking with fear. Goku suddenly let loose a yell of what seemed anger and a burst of powerful energy shot around him. Diahs also let loose a roar of battle and a bright white light surrounded him quite steadily._

_In the distance, Krillin began to feel the area around him shake violently and fell on his rear. Krillin then looked towards the island where they were fighting and saw a large pillar of bright energy. _"Holy cow! Diahs must have some power!" Krillin yelped. _Krillin got back on his feet and ran to edge of the beach to see if he could get a better view._

_Back on the secluded island, the energy was still gathering quite rapidly as Goku's energy met with Diahs' and created a void of energy. Diahs and Goku both suddenly quite gathering energy and they both stared at each other. Diahs found that Goku's hair had shot straight up in many ways and turned yellow in color. The Look in Goku's eye also changed to that of a serious fighter's eyes._

_Goku also had examined Diahs to find that his eyes had changed to a silver color and his whole body was shining with a light Goku had never seen before. Diahs had taken on the form of a powerful entity but Goku had no idea. Diahs knew he would be surprised once he showed what he truly was._

_**-Part Two-**_

_Away from the battle that was taking place between Goku and Diahs a young boy was running about the land with some friendly creatures. The boy laughed happily as he ran away from his tiger friend that seemed to be chasing him tenaciously but to no avail as he lagged behind considerately._

_The young boy suddenly stopped in his tracks and the tiger took the chance to pounce on the boy. The tiger had almost reached his target until the boy flew off into the sky and the tiger squeaked as it fell towards the ground face first. The boy looked back and said,_ "Sorry mister lion I have to go." _and flew towards a tall rocky hill._

_As the boy flew towards his destination eh had a look of concern on his face for he felt a disturbance in the air and he sensed a great power. The boy finally reached his spot and landed on his feet and looked out into the distant sea near where he stood. As he looked out all he could say was, _"What is going on over where dad is? I feel his power from here so something must be wrong."

- - - - - - - -

_In the distant skies away from the battle, a car flew through the air with several noisy people bickering within. _"Turn this car around right NOW! I want to know what is going on!" Chichi ordered loudly. "Calm down Chichi. Goku will handle it so there is nothing to worry about." Krillin replied.

_Chichi stormed towards Krillin who was sitting in his seat and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled, _"What do you mean nothing to worry about? My son is still out there somewhere all alone and you are telling me not to worry?" "I'm sorry Chichi but I don't know where he is." Krillin complained.

_Chichi stared sternly at Krillin then released her grasp as she looked outside the window nearby. She then thought to herself, _"I hope you are okay Gohan. You be careful too Goku." _They then moved on through the sky as they all wondered what could be going on._

- - - - - - - -

_Back on the secluded island, Diahs and Goku had already started their battle and were clashing fists and legs at blinding speeds. With every hit they landed against the others attacks, the ground would shake and crack under the sheer force and power._

_Diahs stood in a deadlock against Goku as they tried to overpower each other. Diahs grinned as he saw that Goku was finding this battle a challenge he had hoped for. Diahs then suddenly broke the lock by leaping back causing Goku to stumble only a little. _

_That little stumble left Goku open enough for Diahs to land a power kick to Goku's chest and Goku crashed into a stone and it shattered in several places and Goku broke through it. Diahs looked at Goku who lied stunned in the broken stone and said, _"Don't play possum with me Goku I know you are stronger than that."

_Goku began to chuckle as he stood to his feet. He then wiped some dirt from his mouth and said, _"I see you saw through my trap. Can you see this coming though?" _Diahs looked around and asked, _"See what?" _and Goku suddenly began to run around Diahs and many different images of Goku began to appear around him._

_Diahs aware this was some form of trickery and was prepared to defend himself by using his own form of image trickery. Diahs channeled his energy quickly and called out, _"Illusion!" _and many shaded versions of Diahs appeared and formed a circle of defense._

_Before Goku's attack could begin Diahs had attacked first as his illusions all attacked with a powerful kick and one of them landed a blow right on Goku's Shoulder and he fell straight to the ground. Diahs then gathered his illusions and became one again._

_Goku slowly climbed to his feet and said, _"Wow I was expecting that. I didn't know illusions could hurt so much." "Such abilities I have learned from my father. In my world many things are possible just as they are here." Diahs explained.

_Goku stared at Diahs and saw something in him he knew was to be a greater power. Goku then decided to see what Diahs was really capable of and said, _"It is about time this warm up came to a close." "Warm up?" Diahs asked. "Yeah now let's really cut loose and go all out." Goku stated loudly.

_Goku suddenly began to power up even more and Diahs felt Goku's power increase dramatically. Diahs found out the hard way that Goku was holding back and he knew he would have to bring forth his true power as well. Diahs then closed his eyes and began to remember everything from his world._

_As Goku powered up, Diahs remembered his friends and his family that gave him the power to fight against all odds. He also remembered his loving wife who would do anything for him and inside he felt something snap. Diahs' aura began to shake violently as it surged with great power to Goku's delight._

_Goku watched as Diahs' lowered his head and his aura of power grew larger. Goku started looking up to see that it was climbing into the sky and Diahs was beginning to tremble and shake with power. Without warning, Diahs yelled out with authority and his aura suddenly exploded about him and many pillars of light shot into the air._

_Goku continued to look on with amazement and some worry as Diahs power rose considerably. Goku could no longer see Diahs for he was surrounded by a bright flashing pillar of power and suddenly a burst of light flashed out upon the area._

_Goku looked at where Diahs was to find that Diahs had taken on a form of what he could have never imagined. Diahs hair had turned to the purest of whites and his remaining chestplate was now glowing slightly with new power as well. Goku thought it was over until something amazing happened._

_Goku was in utter shock as he saw something come from Diahs' back that he was not expecting. On each side of Diahs, three wings of pure light energy formed totaling six wings. As they flapped about, the feathers of light that fell disappeared quickly. _

_Diahs opened his eyes to regard the dumbfounded Goku and smiled knowing this would surprise him. Goku saw a white fire burning in Diahs eyes that showed that he was ready and shook away his dumbfounded appearance. Diahs then suddenly wrenched his back a bit and his wings seemed to suck into his back and disappeared._

_Goku looked at him and asked, _"Why did you hide your wings?" "I do not need them to fight. They are merely for flying though I do have some fighting abilities linked with them." Diahs explained. "Well then shall we continue?" Goku asked eagerly. "Yes let us glorify this island with our battle!" Diahs roared.

- - - - - - - -

_In the distant skies, a young boy flew through the air until he suddenly came to a stop. He looked out as far as he could but he could not see the source of the awesome power he felt. He continued his journey to find his father thinking that he may need his help._

_The power Gohan felt was one he had never felt before. It was warm yet very determined from what he could tell. Gohan could only hope his father would hold on until he got there and raced towards his destination._

- - - - - - - -

_Back on the island, Goku and Diahs had resumed their battle and this time at full force. Goku was moving with great speeds with Diahs only a second behind most of the time.Goku suddenly stopped and shot a blast of energy at Diahs but to his dismay Diahs slapped it aside with ease._

_Before Goku could move Diahs landed a hard fist across Goku's face and Goku came back with a hard right of his own. Goku's attack landed a blow across Diahs' face as well where they then proceeded to exchange blows. After they both suffered several punches and kicks they leapt away form each other._

_Goku then charged at Diahs with a fist raised to hit hard. Diahs knew this was a good time to use one of his many techniques and prepared for it. Diahs suddenly called out, _'Hareehten Fist!" and his whole body glowed brightly._ Before Goku knew what happened, Diahs landed a very powerful blow and as his fist seemed to tear through Goku's body._

_Goku hit the ground hard but did not stay long for after he hit he pushed off the ground and fired a powerful blast that slammed Diahs in the chest. Diahs flew back quite far and landed on his rear and was surprised by the quick attack. _

_Diahs wasn't about to just sit around for Goku though. Diahs quickly climbed to his feet to find Goku was calling out some odd words. What Diahs heard from Goku was, _"Ka…me…ha…" _and Diahs quickly saw the power gathering in his hands._

_Diahs then leapt back several feet and began to channel his energy as well and his whole body began to glow as his aura began to swell in his hands. Goku then finished his odd chant and fired his massive blast of energy at Diahs. Diahs then returned in kind with his attack as he yelled, _"Aura Wave!" _and a massive pillar of light energy flew at Goku's blast._

_The two energies collided in what seemed a cataclysmic explosion that shook the very ground they stood on. The energies continued to assault each other until suddenly they bounced around each other and flew towards their intended targets. Goku and Diahs both looked on in surprise as both of their attacks landed on target._

_**-Part Three-**_


End file.
